


Kids are silent, for the night

by Little_buttercup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Uncles, father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup
Summary: This was a real challenge, I've never written these characters before and I hope I could do them some justice! This is a Tolkien Secret Santa Gift, for tearlessrain.tumblr.comI hope you like it, dear! I normally only post in short chapters but I felt better having it all in instead.





	Kids are silent, for the night

Maedhros had a grim look upon his face, his brother had found two young boys near a waterfall. One had stood and bared his teeth in an aggressive manner, so Maedhros stood back, knowing that his own appearance would only complicate things and scare the young boys even further. They had found them playing under the star light, but their merriment was cut off when they had spotted the tall elves caked in blood, watching them from afar. Maglor had been the first to move, Maedhros had made a step to follow but quickly decided against it.

The other twin had cowered behind the braver one, his face was twisted in fear and Maglor had bent his knee to speak to them. He would have used a calming tone, one that Maedhros had heard many times when he had awoke from a restless night, and he was sure that if anyone could calm the frightful young Elves it would be his younger brother. He would convince them to come with the older brothers, as they had slain all of their kin that they knew of and it would only be kind to take them in and raise them as their own. They had experience with their younger brothers, though those days were far behind them, it should not be too difficult.

That is what they thought, anyway.

 

They had named them Elrond and Elros, Elros being the shy, cowardly one and Elrond the braver of the two. They had avoided Maedhros at first, his gaunt features being enough to convince them he was not truly _alive_ but neither dead, and Maedhros did not care for their thoughts. It was Maglor who took charge of being a father, though it came with a great price. Maedhros could see the sickness within Maglors heart, the dark circles under his eyes and his shoulders were slumping more with the weariness of the oath that loomed above their heads, like a guillotine ready to drop at a moments notice. Their doom was fast approaching, but that did not stop the younger Feanorian cherishing the twins as if they were his own, and the love that they shared was irreplaceable.

The twins had brought something to their house, a love and happiness that had not been known for many a year, perhaps since they had first set foot within Beleriand. Their playful laughter and inquisitive nature had refreshed many stern warriors, their pranks had made many smile. But as they flourished under the House of Feanor, Elrond became mellow, he had taken up with the healers and learned of their ways. Elros was a warrior at heart, sparring with the elves as much as he could to hone his abilities.

 

Maglor had taken up the role of being a parent. Oft had Maedhros passed the twins room and had listened to him sing them to sleep, watching them through his only eye as his younger brother had shushed a giggling twin, tucking the covers up to their chins and kissing their foreheads each. For now, they were young enough to share the same bed.

 

\---------------------------------

“Elros! Pay attention.” Maedhros yelled, holding the sword up after tripping the young man up onto his back, “The Enemy will not care if you are hurt or if you are tired. You are just another in their path that they are to cut down.”

 

Elrond helped his brother up, clapping his shoulder and giving him a smile, “You did well, brother! Better than last time.”

 

Maedhros sighed, sheathing his sword and placing his hands onto his hips as he watched the exchange. From a distance, some would claim that they saw the older Feanorian smile, though they would never allow him to hear it.

 

Maglor was watching from the fence, and smiled as the two older boys approached them, applauding them for their efforts against Maedhros. The said copper-top came strolling over, though his face was back to its usual grim look, he clasped Elros’ shoulder in a harsh grasp with his good hand, though it was not intended to hurt.

 

“Well done.” Was all he said, before he turned and strode off to continue whatever duties he had postponed to spar with the twins.

 

Though it was all Maedhros had said, Elros beamed with the small compliment. He had worked continuously to gain the attention of the oldest Feanorian, and now he knew he could only get better.

 

\--------------------------------------

Elrond strode back and forth between bookshelves, picking up books and placing them in his arms until he had what he needed. Then he changed his direction to the table he had set up, a blank journal and a quill at the ready. He placed the books strategically around the journal and flicked each book open to a specific page he needed, and within minutes he had his head bowed and was furiously scribbling notes onto the page, his brow furrowing in concentration.

 

It was hours later, after Arien had sailed beyond the sky and Tilion was in sight, trying to catch up, when Elrond was discovered. He jerked up suddenly when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and with it he felt the aches he had ignored flare up. The cramp in his back and in his hand made him hiss enough for the owner of the hand to ease up on the grip.

 

“You are slouching again, Elrond. Sit up, let me see what you have written.”

 

With dreary eyes Elrond looked to the owner of the voice, and familiar red hair came into view. To which, his face broke out into a smile and eagerly he began an in-depth explanation of his works, the studies he had taken up with the healers had allowed him to explore the uses of each and every different plant, herb and tree. He flicked through each page and explained every note, every word, and Maedhros soaked up his explanation with a nod every now and then.

 

“You have been busy, I am impressed. Keep going, but first, get some food and drink in you and come stretch your poor muscles for a bit.”

 

Elrond nodded, following Maedhros out of the library and though his face did not show any change, inside Elrond could feel his heart swell with pride at the compliment, something he would come to treasure for the rest of his days.

 

\-----------------------------

 

The twins were sat with Maglor and Maedhros, as they retold many tales of Valinor. Maglor had done most of the talking, Maedhros had only spoke up once or twice to correct him on something if need be. They had all but avoided the talk of the Oath they had taken, or of their father, but often they spoke fondly of their mother, of her beautiful smile and her glowing personality. They spoke of their brothers, of each one was every different from the other, and the closest they got to mentioning their father was when they spoke of Curufin.

 

They had parted not long afterwards, Maedhros heading to bed first, but before the twins could go Maglor grasped their wrists and stared into their eyes. They saw then that his eyes were not just a dull brown, but many dark colors swirled in his eyes, as if they contained a dark storm that had been brewing for ages.

 

They could hardly remember his words, and before they could regain their senses he was gone, a whirlwind of dark red robes was the last they saw as the door closed behind him.

 

Each looked at each other with slight confusion.

 

“Why shouldn’t we swear Oaths?” Was all that was said afterwards.

 

\-----------------------------

 

The Host of the Valar had marched throughout Beleriand, though the main force had taken on Bands of Orcs, many lingering Elven parties stayed behind to take care of any stragglers, or any smaller bands that they came across. What was left of the House of Feanor had taken up a role of doing thus, slaying any orc that they came across. Though Maedhros and Maglor were driven by something entirely different, those that followed them fought bravely. Elrond and Elros were with them, fighting bloody battles. They knew what drove their foster-father and uncle, they knew of the dangers, but they did not wish to leave their sides.

 

They had reached the camp of Eonwe not long after Morgoth had been chained, well the twins had, but the Feanorians had stayed behind, telling them that they would not be long in joining them.

 

“Did I do the right thing, brother? Did I raise them right?” Maglor had asked, while watching the twins go off with the remains of their house, a few soldiers and a handful of scouts.

 

Maedhros glanced at him, then back towards the fading figures, “Perhaps. You were good to them, you raised them to be honourable though there is none left between us, to be fierce warriors with strong hearts and stronger minds.”

 

“Do you think the Oath tainted them, in any way? As with Celebrimbor?” He had asked, but got no reply from Maedhros, so Maglor closed his eyes. He knew in his heart that they would not meet with the twins again, and so he looked at his older brother for direction, for what could one do with themselves knowing that things will not be the same again?

 

\--------------------------

 

Elrond snapped his head up suddenly, it was as if he had heard a heart wrenching scream from afar, and Elros too, had looked up with a frown on his face. The twins had rushed to the guards, though the guards had shook their heads and claimed they heard nothing. They were staying with a company of Elves who followed The High King Gil-Galad, and though they had been accepted without an utter of complaint, the twins were uneasy without their uncle and Foster father.

 

But little did they know, they had heard the anguished cries of Maglor, as he launched the Silmaril as far as he could into the ocean, as the memory of his only remaining brother burning within the volcano was still fresh in his mind.

 

Their lives had been changed, the lessons which was taught to them by Maglor and Maedhros had stuck with them throughout, even Elros could remember, though his age as a mortal had dimmed his thoughts. The fire of Maedhros’ eyes and the storm within Maglors, it is something he could never forget.

 

Elrond had become wise, and though both had learned of the Feanorians true intent, they still held a love for them, deep in their hearts, as they had learned much from the brothers and they strove proudly through streets as the adopted sons of Maglor.

 

And nothing could change that.


End file.
